Losin' Control
by yesfangirlingismylife
Summary: Tris has a troubled past. Previously heading up the Sports Dept. at the LA Tribune, she moves to Chicago for a change in her life, and begins writing for the Chicago Tribune. Her boss, Tobias Eaton, is tough, expectant, yet kind to the new girl. She can't help but ignore her past, fall in love, and lose all control. Join Tris as she finds out what real love is in this 7-part story.
1. Chapter 1

Losin' Control

 _this one is based off the song losin control by russ. it's a little cliche but very cute. will be separated into seven parts. i love writing stories based off songs; it's very therapeutic since writing an original requires quite a bit of work. enjoy, lovies_

 _reesey_

 _Pt. 1_

 _She's fallin' in love now_

 _Losin' control now_

Tris stepped into the apartment through the threshold. It smelled like vanilla—surely the realtor had set that up, along with the music playing through the speakers. The place came furnished with nice, brown, leathered couches facing a flat screen TV. A chair hung from the ceiling near the window that acted as a wall, seeing as it was a completely clear slab. A spiral staircase led up to a loft with a bed. There was no railing, which Tris adored. The apartment itself was very modern, and loved every square inch of it.

"How much are you asking for this again?" Tris asked, because by the looks of it there was absolutely no way she could afford this place.

The realtor smiled. "Just $750 per month."

Tris's eyebrows rose. "This is easily $1500 a month. What's the catch?"

The realtor frowned. "The L-train is right outside your window. Tends to wake up those who reside in this complex. It was built before the L, so it's quite hard to get people interested due to its age as well. That's why it looks so modern: a lot of renovations and updating."

Tris grinned. "I'll give you $700 a month for it."

The realtor seemed ecstatic. "We've got a deal."

They shook hands and talked legalities. By sundown, the apartment was hers.

She was unpacking at midnight with Russ's music blaring through the speakers, Though she didn't have much unpacking due to the circumstance, she still held all the happiness in the world inside her heart. She already had a job, an apartment, and her best friend by her side.

Christina knocked on the door excitedly from what Tris could tell.

Tris opened the door with a grin. There were no words exchanged, just a squeal with a hug.

"Oh my God, Tris," Christina said as she stepped inside. She looked amazed, but then the worry came to her visage. "Can you afford this place? You should be saving what money you have."

Tris grinned. "Yes, _Mom_. The L-train is right outside my window. $700 a month. A _steal_."

"Ugh," Christina said. "You'll never get any sleep."

Tris shrugged. "It's okay. I don't sleep much nowadays."

Christina frowned and hugged her best friend out of pity. Tris never welcomed pity.

"Christina, I'm okay. Really. I'm fine," she told her in confidence and absolute truth.

She nods. "Yeah. You know I'm a worrier. I'm really glad you're here though, getting a new start and building your career. I'm a very proud best friend."

Tris smiled. "Thank you. Now, to the fun stuff. You're spending the night right?"

"Well who else would show how to get to work tomorrow?" she teased. "Let's get to bed. Huge day tomorrow. Also, heads up about the editor. Don't be bothered by his ass-ery."

Tris nodded. "Noted."

For the first time in months, Tris went to bed that night in peace. Chicago brought her everything she ever wanted—she was finally home.

Tris finally felt in control.

 _Fightin' the truth, tryin' to hide_

 _But I think it's alright, girl_

A grin far and wide spread across Tris's face as Christina led her to her new desk. She was finally starting at the Chicago Tribune, one of the best and most prestigious in the country. She'd be residing in the sports department. She'd be focusing on the basketball aspect of the department handling the coverage of the Bulls. Tris was previously the head of sports in LA for their Tribune.

"Here's your desk. Mine's across from the break room. Our boss's office is right outside yours, so whenever his blinds are open, just make sure you're working he doesn't rip us all to shreds."

She continued to nod and listen to the advice. Someone stepping out of the office with closed blinds interrupted them, though. A deep voice rang through the office, sending waves into her muscles.

"Where's the new guy?" a man, presumably the boss, asked. He was tall, fit, and had the darkest blue, most grey eyes Tris had seen. His curly, medium-length brown hair was clean, while perfect strands of hair hung loosely from his forehead, shaping his face nicely. His chin was of perfect sculpting with its light scruff.

Christina turned to Tris, waiting for her to speak up.

"Right here. I'm the new guy," she answered with a smile. The boss lifted his fingers, signaling her to enter by flicking his fingers. Tris followed as anxiety grew in her chest. She sat down opposite of him across his desk.

"I'm Tobias Eaton, Editor-in-Chief. Do introduce yourself," he asked, plainly and uninterested.

"Tris Prior. Sports writer from LA."

Tobias smirked. "Excuse me for my misunderstanding, but I've been informed incorrectly. I was under the impression that your name was Bernard Prior and that you'd be heading up the basketball section. Not sure how they got Bernard from Tris…"

"My name is Beatrice. Change the first name and those sentences are true," she answered with a shrug. "My gender shouldn't matter."

Tobias smiled. "Of course, Ms. Prior. I can assure you we treat everyone equally here."

Tris smiled sweetly. "Great. And, Mr. Eaton, I do apologize if we've gotten off on the wrong foot. I look forward to contributing to the sports team."

He smiled. "I look forward to your contribution as well. Also, here is your press pass for every Chicago game you could imagine."

"Thank you. Who do I contact to get started on my first assignment?" she asks. Suddenly, she felt as if she was the intimidating one, rather than how it began; confidence overcame her.

"Me."

Her eyebrows rose. "Oh. So you—"

"Head up all departments, yes," he interrupted. "I run the company. I don't own it, but I should. The man who hired you, Mr. Max Brown, just has the title. Anyhow, your assignment is on the suspension of Portis and Mirotic. Write about why teams need to be bonded together in order to achieve greatness."

"Yes, sir. And when is my deadline?"

"4 o'clock."

"Alright." Tris made a move to walk out the door, but his voice stopped her.

"What? No… complaining or anything?" he asked with casual surprise.

Tris laughed. "At the LA Tribune I was doing all my work and then some. Challenge me, Mr. Eaton."

He smirked, bewildered at my bravery. "On my desk by lunch. Start on the season opener for the Bulls. The game's tonight. Be there."

"Actually," Tris began with a laugh of trepidation. "It's tomorrow."

Tobias's eyebrows came together in confusion. He glanced at his desk calendar. "I told my assistant the game was today and she didn't tell me otherwise…"

Tris smiled. "Does everyone just agree with you out of fear?"

Tobias smirked. "Not you."

She shrugged. "You don't seem too scary to me, Tobias."

"Anyone ever tell you you're awfully naïve, Tris?"

She laughed. "Too often. Far too often." Her legs confidently took her out.

She returned to her desk, where saw Christina was waiting patiently. She calmly sat down in her spinning chair and was overwhelmed by Christina's questions.

"How'd it go? Did he yell? Or does he like you? Tris, speak."

A laugh came from her lungs. "Shut it, Christina. He's actually pretty cool. He seems to like me."

Christina laughed in Tris's face. "What?" Christina asked incredulously. "I love you, but there's no shot that he was amicable towards you."

Tris shrugged. "He was perfectly nice. No yelling or anything."

With contempt, Christina then said, "Well maybe he'll start being nicer since he has a friend."

Tris rolled her eyes and waved her off, feeling a bit defensive about Tobias. "Go away. I have a deadline by lunch."

Christina crossed her arms and walked away, leaving Tris feeling guilty. She was far too cluttered in the mind to worry about it though.

So she began to write: PORTIS AND MIROTIC: A BROKEN BOND BETWEEN THE BULLS.


	2. Chapter 2

_Pt. 2_

 _She's fallin' but she doesn't think he'll catch her_

 _Cause her last relationship was a disaster_

Tris stepped onto the floor of the United Center Arena. She shivered; it was cold there. October 19th was a chilly day, but the air conditioning was especially harsher than the fall breeze.

She strutted to the center of the floor and sat. It was nothing like the Staples Center in LA, where the Lakers and Clippers played, but Tris loved United nonetheless. She felt so much more at home in Chicago.

She grinned and strutted back to the seats. She climbed up a couple staircases with ease and found a seat with a perfect view and perfectly high. Tris took out her laptop and began to write once more. Suddenly, before she could finish the word "the," sounds of a basketball rang through the stadium, causing her to jump. A man walked out onto the court with a dri-fit shirt, gym shorts, and sneakers. He dribbled and dribbled, but didn't take a shot for a minute. When he finally did though, he made from the three-point line. Needless to say Tris was impressed a bit. He wore certain finesse to the way he moved, owning every dribble and bounce.

She squinted, curiosity at large.

Tobias Eaton.

Tris's eyes grew and she slunk down in her seat. Part of her wanted to go down those steps and shoot with him and converse, but the other part of her wanted to slink so far down in her seat that she disappeared.

She looked back down at her laptop, but suddenly the dribbling stopped. Tris looked up and saw Tobias staring at her, likely trying to figure out whom she was.

"Tris?" he shouted. "Is that you?"

She blew a large breath out and planted a smile on her face. She gathered her things and walked down to the floor.

"Hi."

He smiled. "What're you doing here?"

Tris shrugged. "You know, I just come here to write before the games. Get a feel for the stadium."

"Well, I'll push your deadline back an hour if you stay and shoot a little bit with me."

She smiled. "Lookin' for a little competition, buddy?"

He scoffed as he wore a smile. "What—with you? No shot." He threw her the ball and Tris handled it with ease. She hadn't touched one for years because of Peter, but it was just like riding a bike.

"So you played basketball in high school?" Tobias asked.

Tris nodded and then shot the ball into the hoop. "Just went division II. Nothing too special. It paid the bills."

"Right," Tobias agreed. "I played in high school. That's all. Where'd you attend college?"

"Small school in Washington near the mountains. It was nice. Then I moved to LA. Now I'm here," she answered with a smile.

Tobias held the ball against his side, intrigued. "And what made you move here, Tris?"

She looked down. She pictured Peter's raging face and she blinked to make it go away.

"Change. I needed a change."

He smiled. "Understandable."

Tris smiled as well, still playing ball. "So where'd you go to school and how did you manage to practically own a newspaper at the of, what, 28?"

Tobias grinned with pride. "Columbia. Hard work. Those are the answers, plain and simple."

Tris didn't say anything. She lost her smile and dropped the ball. "I better get back to work," she told him. "I'll see you tomorrow." She hurriedly grabbed her bag and found an exit from the floor. She climbed up the stairs faster than she knew was possible, so she went to the top where she knew Tobias wouldn't see her that time.

She would glance up from her laptop from time to time and see him, but she'd quickly look back down and reprimand herself. In fact, she spent the rest of her day doing that, even during the season opener as she shot pictures when he was sitting in the front row.

Things were not going as planned.

 _Accusations everyday, she didn't know why_

 _All her calls would be ignored; he's on his own time_

 _Tris lit the candle in the apartment. The kitchen filled with the apple cinnamon scent. The ham was nearly ready, but she just needed to make the mashed potatoes and butter them. She then took the ham out of the oven hoping Peter would arrive soon._

 _He didn't. Hours later that night, Tris was on the couch, starving, when Peter stumbled_ _in. He groaned._

 _"Peter," she said softly. "Where have you been? I've been calling for hours. Dinner started to get cold so I had to package it all up."_

 _"Why are you complaining?" he muttered. "Shut up."_

 _She took a deep breath. "Do you still want dinner?"_

 _He took the beer bottle he held in his hand and gently threw it on the hardwood floor._

 _"Do you still love me?" he asked in random sorrow._

 _Tris smiled, but cringed on the inside, on the inside too. "Of course," she lied. She stepped closer and took his hands._

 _"You don't... You don't have any other men?"_

 _This one Tris wanted didn't have to lie. "No, of course not!" The following was a lie however. "I love you, and only you."_

 _He nodded. "Okay."_

 _Another night Tris was safe from harm—but it wouldn't last._

"Tris," someone called. "Tris! What is wrong with you?" Christina yelled. She laughed when Tris looked at her and snapped out of it.

"Yeah, sorry. What's up?"

Christina asked, "How's your second article? Did the stadium help at all?"

Tris wore a warm smile. "Yes, it did."

Her best friend eyed her. "Why are you smiling like that?"

She cleared her throat and swiveled back to her desk. "I'm not," she answered. "Just glad to be here in Chicago."

Christina glared. "What happened? Something happ—"

Suddenly Christina is interrupted by a voice coming through a threshold. "Tris Prior. My office, please."

Christina looked at Tris with wide eyes and quickly scurried off.

Tris rolled her eyes and casually stepped in. "Yes, Tobias?"

His eyebrows rose as well as a smirk. "Ms. Prior—"

"Please, call me Tris," she interrupted. "We're all adults here and we respect each other."

He grinned. "Tris, I want to talk to you about your article."

Her head listed to the side as she stood behind the chair. "What about it?" she asked cautiously. "Something wrong?"

He smiled and shook his head. "No, no, nothing wrong. Please sit, Tris."

She sat as instructed on the chair and crossed her legs. She waited patiently for him to speak again.

"Your article was great. Honestly. I don't compliment much, but you deserve it. In fact, I was so impressed that I went on the LA Tribune's site and read some others. You are a fantastic writer, Tris. So here's my question: Why are you writing sports articles? There's no… beauty in it. I mean, don't get me wrong, you put art in yours, but I don't want any talent being wasted."

She smiled. "Tobias, I understand what you're saying. I do. But I love sports. I write about them because of what you just said. I make art with something most don't. The other four guys in the department make average if not subpar articles. They write generally. They just watch the games and write what happens. They don't have the passion that I do."

Tobias nodded. "Yes, I understand what you're saying. But, Tris, I have a proposal for you."

Her lips pursed with fright.

"What if you were to write a freelance article?"

Tris wore a confused look. "I'm sorry?"

"I want you to write, you know, your normal sports stuff, but I would love for you to write something _moving._ Fiction, non-fiction, horror, comedy, romance… You get the idea."

She nodded. "One condition."

He stared.

"I want to remain anonymous," she said hesitantly.

Tobias smiled. "That can be done."

Tris grinned in excitement. "Okay then. When do you want one by?"

"Well," he began, pondering his thoughts, "your sports article is due at three, so how's eight, at the latest?"

"That works. It'll be done by then." She proudly stood. "Thank you, Tobias. Have a good day."

He smiled back at her. "You too, Tris."

 _Tris stepped in to her apartment and drew a deep breath in._

 _"Tris, why are you home so late?"_

 _She shivered. "Um, I had a deadline, honey. I'm sorry."_

 _He stepped closer, fear filling her veins. "You're sorry? I'm starving over here, but, yeah, sure, you go ahead and make your deadline," he yelled. He had her backed up against the wall—she was trapped in all aspects of her life. "Deadline, this, deadline, that. Bullshit, Tris!"_

 _Tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Peter, it won't happen again, okay? I promise. I_ promise," _she cried._

 _He grabbed her hair, making the tears spill over the edge. He yanked at it, making her scream. "Better not happen again," he whispered, scarier than his yell._

 _He released her and she fell to the floor._

She hated the word "deadline." It left her a constant reminder of that day. She tried in every way possible to avoid it.

"Tris, is everything okay?" Christina asked softly.

She sat blankly. "Yeah."

Christina eyed her. "You sure?"

Tris nodded and smiled reassuringly. "Yeah. I'm good."

She turned around and got to her frown. She began to write another article, but she couldn't. So there she sat, frowning and doing nothing at all. She was okay with it though—she knew it was okay to be sad from time to time.


	3. Chapter 3

_Pt. 3_

 _Should've ended it before it started_

 _All she ever got was broken-hearted_

Days later, she sat at the Bulls game, per usual. She calmly sat there, head going back and forth across the court. She had one of the best seats in the house, near the floor. However, she suddenly felt someone sit next to her. She looked over and saw her boss. He held a beer in his hand, offering it to her. She took it with hesitance as she eyed him.

"Company seats," he answered, already aware of her question.

She nodded. "Thanks for the beer."

"No problem."

Minutes passed before they spoke again. It wasn't awkward, and Tris was grateful for that. However, a timeout came upon them and Tobias asked her a question.

"So what is it exactly about sports writing that you love?" he asked. He stared at the court, clearly a bit nervous to start conversation.

She smiled and looked at him fearlessly. "I love writing and love sports so it just made sense. And, you know, the whole artistry thing."

He nodded. "I love your passion. You have so much of it, and usually people are just working to get paid."

Tris sipped her beer. "It's sad. They must be so unhappy."

Tobias shrugged. "You can love your job and still be unhappy. You can hate your job and be incredibly happy. It depends on who you are, you know?"

"Hm," Tris pondered. "I suppose you're right. And which might you be, Tobias?"

He smiled. "I love my job, but I haven't been crazy happy lately. I can't explain it. Not happy, not unhappy. Just... there."

Tris laughed, trying to ease the tension. "Amen to that."

He smiled. "So why Chicago?"

"Um," she began, looking for an answer. "A friend encouraged me to leave LA. Life wasn't very good there, and she told me there was an opening here. So I took the position when asked if I'd like it. Mr. Brown was very adamant about me joining the team here, so I took the chance."

He continued to smile, intrigued. "What made you take the chance, Tris?"

She shrugged and looked at him. His contagious grin was one she could not deny herself of—she loved every millimeter of it. Despite the words that came from her mouth, she continued smiling. "I was unsatisfied with where I was and who I surrounded myself with. That's all there is to it, Tobias."

His grin made her start to evaluate the rest of his features. His eyes were squinty from his ear-to-ear smile. His lashes were long and eyes a dark shade of grey, containing cloudy mystery. His smile, as previously noted, was gorgeous, but his lips spread across his cheeks far and wide, teeth white as pearls. His hair was perfectly messy now that he wasn't at work. In fact, he was even wearing jeans and a comfortable sweatshirt.

"What?" he asked. "You're staring."

She shook her head and giggled. "Sorry, just zoned out for a second, I guess. Anyway… I mean, how are you unhappy? You have it all. The money, the job, the looks, and I'm sure you've got the girls," she laughed. She took a sip of her beer again and uncomfortably looked away, instantly regretting bringing up the girl part.

He laughed. "No. I may have the first three, but most certainly not the last," Tobias answered.

Tris looked over and smirked. "I find that very hard to believe, Tobias. You have a rather cold exterior, but even I, who's known you just a couple days now, can see you're actually a pretty nice guy."

He shrugged, filled with little pride if not none at all. "I may have the looks, but not the personality. I don't click with many people; not many understand me and the way I think and the philosophy I possess regarding love and relationships."

Tris smiled coyly. "And what philosophy might you hold?"

Tobias smiled. "I believe that you should not give all of yourself to another. I believe you must reserve some parts of yourself for only you. Like, for example, I absolutely love my alone time. Many do not understand that. So when my significant other doesn't leave me be for a bit, I tend to end things, because if they get upset, that means they don't treasure themselves like how I treasure myself. Self-care is so important, and if my significant other doesn't can't take care of herself then, well, we're not right for each other."

Tris grinned, looking wondrously at Tobias. "You're serious."

Tobias rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know, that's usually the response I get."

"No," she said with a laugh. "I wholeheartedly agree with you. I really do."

He looked up from his beer. "You're kidding. I've never met anyone who's agreed. Not even friends."

She shrugged. "Well now you have, Tobias."

He looked at her curiously. "You came here to escape something," he infers, rather factually.

Tris smiled, unbothered by his comment, despite the fact that it typically did when others asked. "Yes. I did. I should've ended it before it started. Better late than never though, right?"

"Yeah," he answered. "Yeah, it is."


	4. Chapter 4

_Pt. 4_

 _He was cheatin' on her tryin' to flip it_

 _Back on her like a victim_

 _"_ _I know you're lying about your deadlines," Peter said when he sat at the table, awaiting his dinner._

 _Tris calmly set pan of lasagna down on the table for them. "What do you mean, honey?"_

 _He took a deep breath. "You're staying late because of that Josh guy. You're having an affair."_

 _Tris gasped. "No, Peter. I would never. I love you too much," she said, insides twisting at the mere thought of the words, let alone speaking them._

 _"_ _You're lying," he said calmly, despite his raging eyes._

 _"_ _I am not."_

 _"_ _You are!" he yelled. He slammed his fists down on the table in anger._

 _Tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I am not, Peter." It was hard for her not to scream at him, because she knew he cheated on her far too often, but of course he was trying to flip it and put the blame on her._

 _She didn't want to remember what came next._

Tris shook her head, snapping out of her painful trance once again.

"Tris," Christina said assertively. "You have _got_ to stop with these daydreams. Or nightmares. Day-mares. I know what you're thinking about, and it's not healthy to think about it as much as you do."

"I know, Christina, I know. I don't mean to, really. It just happens. If I could forget, I would. Trust me," she answers grumpily.

"I'm aware, I really am, because I have some not-so-great memories myself. Don't allow yourself to think it."

Tris nodded. "Okay. I'll try."

"If you need anything, I'm always here. You know that," she told her with a smile.

"Yes, of course. Thank you, Christina."

When she walked away, Tris blew a hefty breath and put her palms in her eyes. She wanted to pretend it wasn't real—she wanted to fight the truth and block it out forever.

"Hey," Tris heard Tobias say. She felt a hand on her back and looked up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit overwhelmed."

He nodded. "Come to my office and talk?" he asked with a smile, and Tris was unable to tell if it was a question or a demand.

She smiled. "Yeah. I could use a little break."

 _Now she's all alone and starting over_

 _Now she's got baggage on her shoulder_

When Tris and Tobias stepped into the office, she immediately relaxed. She left all of her worries outside, and when she was with him, she really felt okay.

Tobias went to the clear windows and closed all of the blinds. "The last thing we need is people talking," he explained with a laugh.

"So," he began when he sat across from her at his desk, "Tris, I really want to know you. I can tell you've had an interesting past, and I'm not going to lie, I really am quite curious about you, if you can't tell."

She couldn't. "Trust me, Tobias, there's not much to know."

He shook his head in disagreement. "I don't think so, T."

Her heart skipped a beat. She hadn't heard anyone call her that in years. She found herself smiling though. "What do you want to know?"

He shrugged. "Whatever you feel I should."

She grinned, unable to conceal her snickering. "I've seen _The Office_ eight times over and I can quote most of it word for word."

Tobias laughed. "I love that show. I guess you'll have to prove it sometime."

Looking down, Tris contained her smile. "Yeah. Guess so."

They shared a laugh, but Tris wanted to ask some questions in return. "Why are you so closed off to everyone else, Tobias?"

He shrugged. "You made a great first impression. You weren't scared either. You're different."

She understood. "Okay. Makes sense. But if we're actually going to be friends, like, me telling you a bunch of stuff that friends do, you have to deal with all the baggage that comes along over my shoulder. And there's quite a bit of it."

"Well," he chuckled, "I guess it's a good thing I can do some heavy lifting, huh?"

She smirked. "We'll see."

He took a glance at her for a moment as they sat in silence. "Come get drinks with me and some of my friends."

She scoffed. "With who—your fellow rich, newspaper-owning pals?" she teased.

He rolled his eyes. "Actually," Tobias began, "one's a chef, one's a teacher, one's a firefighter, one's a painter, and one's a doctor."

She laughed. "Sounds like you and your friend group just walked out of a book. You guys have every 4-year-old's dream job."

He snickered. "C'mon. Don't avoid the question. I promise you'll have a great time."

Tris laughed. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Tobias."

"I'm not. That's why I'm making this promise. They are lovely people, okay? Plus… I'll be there. And, well, let's be honest, I'm a delight."

She smiled and looked down. "Can't argue with that," she answered with a small chuckle. "I'll go."

 _But the new guy really loves her_

 _She loves him but she doesn't trust herself anymore_

Tris walked into the bar, nervous as could be. She stood just inside the door as she scanned the perimeter of the place, looking for a certain familiar face. As she scanned, she took off her hat and fixed her hair. Suddenly, someone laid a hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned to see Tobias, and a grin formed on her face.

"Glad to see you made it," he greeted welcomingly. "My friends are over here."

He rested his hand on the small of her back, guiding her toward the booth in which six others sat.

She saw Christina conversing with a boy quite intimately, and two other couples doing just the same.

Tobias clears his throat in order to get his friends' attention. They all look toward us, and some of their mouths drop a bit.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Zeke shouted as he laughed. "Is that a _girl_? A _hot_ girl? That's with you? On your arm? The one standing next to you?"

Tris looked down, uncomfortable.

Tobias cleared his throat again. "This is Tris. She's a friend from work, and, Zeke, you're being inappropriate. Shut the fuck up."

She smiled and waved. "Hi. Tris. Nice to meet you all."

In response she received some "nice to meet you too's" as well. She sat next to Christina on the end of the curved eight-person booth, and Tobias sat on the opposite end.

"So," a boy, Zeke, she thought, asked, "what do you do with Tobias?"

She took off her jacket and leaned on one hand as her elbow rested on the table. "I'm a sports writer from LA. Just transferred not too long ago."

"Why?" another person asked.

"And who exactly are you?" she asked with accidental distaste.

He smirked. "Uriah."

"The answer to your question is irrelevant. All you need to know is that wanted change, which is obviously what everyone wants if they up and leave their city, right?"

Uriah lifted his eyebrows and nudged Tobias since they sat next to each other. "Now I see why brought her. You guys are twins."

Tobias threw a grin at her. "Identical."

Tris threw a knowing smile toward Tobias, and she suddenly found herself wishing she were closer to him. He was looking around at all of the other couples again, who were quietly conversing with each other once again.

Tobias nodded his head toward the bar, indicating we go over. I smirk and stand as well as he, and we walk over.

"What's your poison?" Tobias asks, giving her a side glance as he faces the bar.

"Long Island."

He laughed. "You don't come to play, Ms. Prior." The bartender turned her attention toward him and he spoke. "Can I get a Long Island Iced Tea and an Old Fashioned?"

She nods. "Sure can."

Tris nudged him. "Dude, she's cute. Get her number."

He perked an eyebrow at her. "No."

She laughed. "What? What do you mean 'no?'"

His shoulders shrugged. "What I mean is no."

"Here you go," she said, handing us the drinks. Tobias handed her the bill and I the drink.

"Thanks," he told her blandly.

"Why not?" Tris asked casually, as if the answer hadn't mattered to her at all, when, in fact, it did.

He looked at his drink and then to Tris. He appeared as if he was about to say something, but he only shook his head and walked back to the table. She watched him go back over there, and a small smile formed on her face. When Tris saw him laughing and joking with his friends, she realized that she was headed down a steep path from there.


	5. Chapter 5

_Pt. 5_

 _hey!! if you guys enjoy this, feel free to check out my other recent things on my profile--it's full of cute one-shots :-)_

 _She's fallin' in love now_

 _Losin' control now_

Tris and Tobias stayed at the bar for a long time despite their friends heading home. It was midnight, and they'd each only had two drinks. Tris would often forget she even had a drink in front of her because her conversation with Tobias was so intriguing. The Long Islands were nowhere near as interesting as he.

"The mere _thought_ of men controlling the workplace and using it to manipulate women is mind-blowing. I know it happens in my office too. The sexual harassment… It's everywhere, and I hate not knowing where and when. I wish I could do more as well," Tobias told her.

She smiled. "Amazing."

It took him a second, but he turned toward her and smirked a bit. "Let's go get burgers and milkshakes."

She ran a hand through her hair and turned toward him. "Tobias, it's midnight."

"It's a Friday, and I know you haven't gone out a single time since you moved, and you've been living here for about, what, three months?" he argues and persuasively grins.

"Fine. Take me to the best diner in town."

So they went. Their burgers really were some of the best, and the milkshakes above and beyond. They talked for hours and hours—Tris didn't know how, but it occurred, and she was absolutely not complaining.

"You're pretty cute," he said as he sipped his strawberry milkshake, "you know that?"

Tris giggled and dipped a fry in ketchup. "What makes you say that?"

He shrugged. "Just somethin' about you. Your smile. The way you twirl your hair without knowing it."

She looked at her finger and saw her hair wrapped around it. She laughed and released it.

By that time it was around three in the morning, so he let out a yawn. "You ready?"

She nodded and stood as she put on her jacket. "Man, I can't believe I'm actually out this late."

Tobias laughed and shook his head. "Hang around me some more and you will be all the time."

"Is that invitation?" she asked coyly.

"Might be," he answered with a wink. He then walked up to the "bar" part of the quaint diner and laid twenty dollars on the tabletop since no one was around.

He held open the door for Tris and followed.

They walked in silence on the sidewalk toward her apartment. They were already near it, Tris realized, because she heard the train's horn. She felt their hands brush, and her heart skipped a beat again. Of course, because of that, she raised her arms and crossed them quickly.

"Hey, Tris? I just…" Tobias scratched the back of his neck with hesitance. "I guess I just want you to know that I had a really good time tonight. I know I promised a great time with my friends, and we didn't end up spending much of tonight with them. So I'm sorry, but I am very, very grateful for the way things ended up tonight. Being with you makes hours feel like minutes… So thank you. That's all."

Her face reddened, even though it was barely above freezing that night. "Thank you, Tobias. You're very kind, really."

He smiled and opened the door for her to the apartment building. They rode up the elevator, both smiling without even knowing it.

Tobias walked Tris to her door and they stopped just in front of it.

"Probably should've saved all that for this part, huh?" he joked.

"Maybe," she answered with a small laugh. "Um, thanks for everything tonight. It was really nice getting out for once."

He grinned. "Absolutely no problem. I really hope we can do this again sometime."

"Yeah," she said softly. "Me too."

He leaned in, as did she, as they breathed the same air. Her eyes closed then snapped back open. "I… I'm going to head inside. I—Yes, thank you, Tobias. For tonight." She fumbled for her keys and quickly unlocked it. "Goodnight," she told him in quite the hurry. Tris stepped in and closed the door gently. She blew a breath out in disbelief.

"Shit."


	6. Chapter 6

_Pt. 6_

 _Fightin' the truth, tryin' to hide_

 _But I think it's alright, girl_

 _Yeah, I think it's alright, girl_

Tris cooked the eggs and buttered the toast. She realized that Christina entered her apartment when the door shut.

"Good morning! What's so urgent that we needed to discuss?" she asked. "Didn't you and Tobias just head separate ways? No, you guys stayed at the bar later than the rest of us. What happened?" she asked with gentle concern.

Tris said nothing. She scraped the eggs onto two plates and cut the toast in half. She set one in front of Christina on the bar and handed her a fork. As she sat down, she drew in a breath and let it back out.

"Tobias and I nearly kissed last night. We stayed at the bar talking and then went out to a diner around the corner until around two or three. He walked me home and… yeah."

Her eyebrows rose. "Wow. Okay. Um, I know how you must be feeling right now," Christina consoled. "And I know you think you don't want anything, but Tobias is an amazing person. I've known him for years, and I have never seen him like this. Not only with girls, but with anyone. You are both special, and you both deserve happiness. I know you're scared, Tris, because of the past, but it cannot hold you back forever. It's been months. And… It's up to you, but if you're looking for guidance then there it is."

Tris gave a small snicker. "Well, yeah. That was a lot at once. But my point is that Peter started out the same way. Sure, he'd had a bit more of a temper, but nothing I worried about."

"And has Tobias shown any bit of a temper whatsoever?"

Tris finished her plate and carried it to the sink. "No."

"Then you have your answer."

 _Despite her past she can't help the attraction_

"Tobias," Tris said as she knocked on the open door. He was on the phone, but he smiled at her, and she back. There she leaned in the doorway patiently waiting.

"Yes. Mhm. Okay. Done. You too. Goodbye."

He hung the phone and smiled. "Come in."

She couldn't keep the faint smile off her face as she closed the door and took a seat across from him.

"What's up?" he asked, leaning forward with his head resting on his palms, elbows on the desk.

Tris twiddled her ring on her finger as her hands lied in her lap. She looked up, grinning. "I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner tonight."

He grinned wide as could be. "Like a date?"

"Not 'like,'" she answered. "It is."

Tobias shrugged as he wore a smirk. "Depends. What are you making?"

She shrugged too. "Whatever you want."

"Surprise me," he answered.

"7:00 work?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I'll see you then," she told him confidently. She walked back, nervous and calm all at once.

* * *

Tris carefully set the table as music played in the background. The forks and knives looked perfect as they lay side by side. She heard a knock on the door just as she was about to pull the chicken from the oven.

"One minute!" she shouted. She set the pan down on the counter, turned down the music to a light pitter-patter, and then clumsily jogged to the door and unlocked it.

"Hi," she answered, flustered.

"Hi, Tris."

"Come in," she told him as she widened the door for entrance. "I made chicken with my special sauce."

"Your apartment is _amazing_ , Tris. Seems very… you, for sure."

She snickered. "Thank you."

"You look very nice," he told her as he took off his jacket, hanging it on the rack. He stepped closer to her and raised a hand to her earring. If anyone came this close in proximity, she typically flinched due to basic instinct that she developed from Peter. She didn't though. "I love the earrings."

He was so close, she realized, that when they breathed in, they touched.

"Thank you," she said again. "Dinner's ready."

Tris confidently walked over to the table and made the plates with chicken.

"Okay, just for precautionary measures and I always ask, are you allergic to anything?"

"Just garlic, but this looks like there's not any in it," he answered with a kind smile.

Her face fell to one in distress. "Oh my God. You're serious?"

He cringed. "What has garlic in it?"

Tris sat down and put a palm to her forehead. "Everything, probably. My sauce is used in different ways for it all and—I'll just order Chinese."

"Oh my God," he answered with a guilty laugh. "Tris, I'm so sorry… I should've said something." Tobias walked over to her and kneeled down on the ground since she was in a chair. He grabbed her hand and smiled. "I'm sorry. What do you want to do now? Whatever you want."

She smiled and grabbed the wine on the table. "Let's drink and watch movies."

He stood and laughed. "Yes, ma'am."

As she poured the wine into the glasses, Tobias stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her frame.

"So what're we going to watch, Tris?" he asked as he squeezed a bit tighter, Tris noticed.

"Well if you're allergic to any movies," she joked, "you should probably tell me before we put it on the TV."

He laughed heartily. "Fortunately I am not allergic to anything but garlic."

Tris left the glasses of wine on the table and turned around, still encased in his arms. Her palms lay on his chest, and they both smiled.

"You are so, so, _so_ unbelievably beautiful, Tris," he told her as he gently brushed her hair back. "And I have been waiting to do this for months. I know you haven't been ready, so I've been giving you space. But—"

Tris wrapped her arms around his neck without hesitance and pulled him in for a kiss. It was short and sweet, no more than five seconds. But when they pulled back, they looked at each other with hungry eyes and kissed once again. His fingers pulled at her hair, and hers at his shirt, pulling him closer. Tris got that feeling in her heart—it was like when she was just a little girl and she would put the Pop Rocks on her tongue. That was how her heart felt. Tobias lifted her, legs around his waist. He pressed her against the nearest wall. She giggled, and he did too. Their lips connected again, and before she knew it, she was taking off Tobias's shirt button by button. Hers came off over her head and Tobias took them to where he assumed the bedroom was.

Tris wasn't worried about her past or the consequences or how messy her bedroom was.

"Second door on the right," she breathed.

She wasn't worried about what they'd think after they had sex on the first date.

She didn't care about any repercussions.

They fell onto the bed in a fit of laughter.

"You're so pretty, Tris. And I just… God, you're so smart too. I want to order Chinese with you all the time because you accidentally made dinner with garlic. I want more memories with you."

Tris didn't care about her past.

All she knew was that she wanted him, right then and for a long, long time after.

She grinned as she sat on top of him. "Then let's make more memories."


	7. Chapter 7

_Pt. 7_

 _pls enjoy this last installment :-) hopefully i'll be back with more stories soon!_

 _He tells her that he's nothing like the last one_

"I will never hurt you, Tris," he told her, answering her question as he brushed her hair softly. Tris noted how calloused and rough his fingers were, but she wondered how his hands were simultaneously soft and rough.

"Promise?" she asked, nearly weak. Her head lay on his bare chest and fingers slowly went in circles on it.

He smiled. "Yes."

They were silent for minutes on end. "I have idea of what's happened before," he told her softly, "and I promise you, Tris, that will never again happen."

Tears nearly welled in her eyes. "Thank you, Tobias."

He sat up, causing her to as well. "Now," he said, "I'm starving. How about that Chinese?"

 _He redefines in every way what love is_

 _She fell for him and hasn't gotten up since_

Flowers sat on Tris's desk when she arrived. They were yellow, and at the top of them red faded into the petals. Universal friendship symbol; and symbol for falling in love. Her heart melted as she sat in her chair. She saw the notecard seconds later, and on it was the simple letter T.

Luckily no one knew about their so-called affair, so there were no odd glances coming her way when she began walking toward his office. She knocked on the threshold of the door and smiled as she looked at her heels.

Without looking up from his papers or realizing it's her, Tobias said with his unkind, too-low voice, "Come in."

"Thank you for the flowers," Tris said softly. "That was very kind of you, Tobias."

His head came up at the sound of her voice, as did the shape of his lips. "Tris. Come in, shut the door."

She stepped inside, shutting the door. She then leaned her back up against it. Her heart pounded through her chest as she thought of the right words.

"I've never received flowers before," she told him softly.

He laughed. "You're kidding."

Tris shook her head. "Thank you for giving me a new set of standards. You are beginning to redefine what love is to me. I could never ask for more."

Tobias stood from his chair and casually walked over to Tris. Without any warning, he kissed her. Their lips moved so slowly that it was nearly impossible to tell they were moving. He pulled back in the slightest, and said, "Need that article by three, Prior."

She gives him one last kiss and confidently walks out.

 _Everyone now and then she goes off, though_

 _Beatin' on his chest like a bongo_

Tobias and Tris were asleep when the kicking started. She was curled up to him, legs intertwined, head lying on his chest. She began fidgeting, and that was when Tobias woke.

"Tris?" he asked, seeing if she was awake.

The fidgeting became kicking, and her arms started flailing among his chest.

"Tris!" he said louder. He gently took her wrists and held them to him with one hand. With his other free hand, he laid his hand on her cheek and lightly brushed her hair. He felt the tears on her cheeks fall to his chest as the thrashing came to a stop, and then wiped them away. "Tris," he whispered.

Her eyes opened, as did her mouth. "Tobias."

"Baby, what was that? Are you okay?" he asked.

She broke out of his grasp and solemnly walked to the connecting bathroom. The door shut gently as the tears of embarrassment wallowed in her eyes.

A knock on the door took her out of her short trance. "Tris. I know you may not want to talk about it, but I want to help. I'm here for you, so please don't be afraid of what I think; the only thing I'll think is how strong and capable you are."

She opened the door without hesitance, believing every word he said without doubt. Tobias grabbed Tris's hand and led her toward the bed.

"Come here," he told her, patting the spot next to him. She sat and then set her head on his shoulder. His fingers twirled her hair effortlessly.

"It was a dream—a nightmare. It was about him. I'm sorry, this doesn't happen often, and I'm so embarrassed. I just… let's make some coffee and watch the morning news and curl up on the couch with your dog. I know it's early, but that's all I need right now."

He nodded. "Okay, beautiful. Whatever you need."

So there they sat on the couch, she between his legs and his puppy beagle, Tank, on Tris's waist.

Tris was finally at peace.

 _He understands she's comin' from a hurt place_

 _Answers all the question on her survey_

"Can I ask you something?" Tris asked softly. They lie on the couch just sitting next to each other the next morning.

"Of course," he answered. "Anything."

"Who was there before me?"

He smiled. "Nobody who mattered even a fraction as much as you do."

Normally she would've smiled, but she was out of her element that morning. "Were you ever in a serious relationship?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Not particularly."

"You've never… You never, like, cheated, or anything to the effect… right?"

He sat up a bit, eyebrows creased. He took her hand in his and asked her, "Tris, what's this about?"

"Just answer," she told him with frustration.

"No, of course I haven't. This is ridiculous, baby. I know where you're coming from and I understand why you're asking me these things, but you know how I feel about you. You know I would never, ever do those things." He took her other hand in his. "Now what's this really about?"

Her eyes started to water, but she smiled. "I'm sorry. When I ask the questions out loud they sound silly, and even sillier when I _think_ about it. But those things are… Well, they're all I've known. And usually I'm the one getting interrogated."

He smiled softly at her. "If answering them makes you feel better, then I will. But you know how I feel about you, Tris."

 _Doesn't get jealous, doesn't break trust_

 _Doesn't call her "hoe" after hang-ups_

"Tris," Tobias said into the phone. "You can't be serious. Please, just talk to me. I would never—"

The line rang dead. He threw his phone down on the couch in his office, and that was the only sign of anger he showed. He took deep breaths, knowing she just needed to be alone for a while. He couldn't help but wonder if she was at home right now, crying into pillows. He felt badly, even though all he'd done was be supportive. She called in, saying she wasn't coming to work because she had nightmares and got no sleep. He understood completely, but she started freaking out, saying how she can't possibly be in a relationship. He could tell she hadn't even thought any of those thoughts before the moment they came out of her mouth. He shook his head, grabbed his jacket, and fought through harsh, February Chicago winds.

When he finally made it, he knocked on her door harshly. He immediately regretted it, hoping he hadn't startled her.

"Tris," he said through the door, waiting for her to open it. "If you think I'm going to lose you this easily… I'm sorry that you thought I could or would ever do that. We have been together for months now, and you've never said anything about wanting to split up before." He waited a couple moments again, hoping she'd open the door. She didn't. "You drive me crazy in all the best ways. The way you twirl your hair and knot it, then you make me play with it and undo them all. The way you wear that guilty smile when you tell me you don't need a jacket, then I have to give you mine because you decide you actually should've brought one. The way you smile at me when I bring back a pack of Gushers from the kitchen and I ask you if you want some, and you say no… but then ask me if you can have some of mine. I love everything about you, Tris. I love—"

She swung open the door, grinning. Her face was dry, but Tobias was able to tell she was crying a bit ago. Without hesitance, she grabbed his shirt, pulled him inside, and pressed him against the door. She planted her lips on his passionately. For minutes, there they stood, loving every ounce of each other.

"I love you, Tris Prior, and I always will."

 _Give her everything she ever wanted_

 _And even though she still feels haunted_

 _She's falling in love now_

 _Losin' control now_


End file.
